Scars of a Dream
by always70v3
Summary: Takes place beginning of Season3. Haley is back from the tour, Nathan is still hurt and friendships aren't what they use to be. Will they be able to figure out the real reason Haley when on tour before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1

I own no rights to the characters or anything in connection to them or the show

_Scars of a Dream_

**Chapter 1**

There she sat at the table looking out into space. All she could do was sit there and question what her life has come to. How has her life changed so much within one year, one simple year? It was all because of one stupid game and a boy with the most enticing blue eyes. Those same blue eyes that belonged to the man she loved, but was no longer sure if he still loved her. What had she done? Why did she agree to go on this tour even though she really didn't want to? One name rings a bell…Chris Keller, the boy that ruined her life and left her with no options, except to make her own husband hate her.

Haley had escaped from the tour two months ago and since then she has only spoken to Nathan once. For most of the summer he was gone at High Flyers. Haley wrote him all the time telling him how much she loved him and how leaving him was the biggest mistake, but nothing happened between her and Chris like he seemed to think. No matter how many letters she wrote, she never received one back. While she didn't really expect him to write back, it still hurt. Atleast when she was on tour she called him a few times whether or not he chose to answer or erase her voicemail messages.

Besides writing Nathan the last two months she moved in with Brooke. Brooke gave her a hard time about Nathan and leaving him, but at the same time she was the reason Haley actually had a roof over her head. She has hung around Lucas a bit, but since Brooke's been back he has been giving her a little less time. That was also part of the reason Haley didn't try living with Lucas. While it may have not been said out loud it was understood that Lucas wasn't sure if Brooke would want him around Haley so much after what she did to Nathan. To Haley's luck Brooke wasn't too harsh and that is why she saw Lucas when she did.

One thing she noticed since she has been back was how Lucas acted towards her. When it was just the two of them things seemed to be good. But when Brooke or Peyton was around it was a different story. He was more on edge and closed her off. While it pained her to see this she knew it was her own fault.

Fault. She knew it was her own fault and not Nathan or Lucas or Brooke's or even Peyton's fault that she was in this position. So there Haley sat in her chair contemplating what would happen in a few days when they would all be forced to go back to school and they would all be forced to face one another. Or just better yet her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was the day before school started and Haley was supposed to go shopping for school supplies with Luke. It was just funny how Brooke had errands she had to run for the day. While this hurt Haley to think Lucas was only allowing it to be just the two of them because Brooke wasn't around, she did not saying anything because truth was she had no one else. At least he made some effort with her.

Lucas picked her up at the apartment in his red truck. He didn't even have to beep and Haley was half way down the stairs. Opening the car door Haley couldn't help but smile at her best friend. No one else she knew enjoyed going to school nearly as much as she did. Arriving at the store they both went into their own little world. Haley was a lot more organized than Lucas, but he was still a nerd in his own way.

Reaching the checkout line Haley paid for her things. When going to pay for his things Lucas realized he didn't have enough money to cover it all. Before Lucas could decide what to put back Haley stepped in. Giving some bills to the lady at the register she smiled at Luke and said, "Don't worry I got it."

"Thanks Hales," Luke responded with an embarrassed smile. "I promise Ill pay you back next week when I get paid," he continued.

"Don't be silly Luke, what else am I here for?" Haley responded. In an odd way she felt like it kind of put them in the right direction.

Coming out of the store they saw a sub shop across the street and decided to go get something. Sitting down they couldn't help but enjoy one another's company.

"I missed this." Haley said, "When I was gone I always missed this, being able to sit down and eat with you while being able to talk about anything and everything. I never really had anyone that would want to talk about the newest book they read. Although sometimes I think there were a few people that didn't even know how to read. But really I missed all this." After staring at Lucas she put her head back down and continued to eat her food.

Luke was taken aback by this. While Haley had tried to apologize to him many times, this time seemed different. Not saying that it was never genuine, but it just seemed different. Like maybe she still missed this, even though she had been back, they never really got to enjoy each other like they use to. Then words Brooke and Peyton had told him came to his mind _She brought this on herself. It's her own fault._

"Ya, well you know things change when people change." Looking at Haley he could see that she looked like she had been slapped in the face. He knew she wouldn't say anything because in her head, he knew that she felt she was the one to blame for everything. It was her own fault.

They continued to eat in silence for the rest of their lunch. Walking to the truck Haley asked, "Do you mind just dropping me off at the High School?"

A simple "sure" was all he could respond with. Not even asking why. The old Lucas would want to know why, was all Haley could think.

Around the corner from the school Lucas's phone went off. Haley could tell it was Brooke by the way he answered it. Telling Brooke what he has been up to for the day, but just forgetting to add Haley's name in there. Pulling up in front of the school Lucas covered the phone asking Haley how long she would be. It was clear he was going to meet up with Brooke soon.

"I don't know how long it's going to take, I'll just walk back." Haley said.

"Ok, talk to you later buddy." He responded.

Haley just smiled and walked away. The old Lucas would have waited for her instead of letting Brooke or Peyton get in the way. Walking in the building she noticed Nathan's car in the parking lot. Haley didn't know if this was a good thing or a bad thing but she was going to find out. But first she had to go to the office.

Talking to the principal she found out that she was behind and would have a lot of work she would need to make up. She was able to pick up some of the work she would need to make up and the rest would be given to her tomorrow. Now she was walking down the hall, knowing she had one more stop to make before she walked home. To the weight room she went.

Through the window in the door she saw Nathan lifting, waiting for him to put down the weights before she came in. Walking into the room Nathan turned around and just stared at her. They both just stared at each other for a moment neither saying a word. Finally Haley was the first to speak. "Hey" she said in a whispering voice.

"What are you doing here?" Nathan said and a cold tone.

Twiddling with her fingers she looked at the ground, "I had to go to the office and pick up something's." She looked him in the eyes. "Then I noticed you were here and I wanted to see you…talk to you. I think we should talk." The last part she said rather timidly.

"What is there to say Haley? You left me! You left me for him!" he screamed.

"I didn't leave you for him, you have to believe me…please" Haley said, her face beginning to crumble.

"Yes you did and there's nothing you can say to change that. What could be your possible reason? Huh,?" before Haley could answer he screamed, "No, there is no answer Haley. You think you writing me all summer telling me you love me and that you can explain when I see you is going to change anything? Well it's not. As far as I know I don't care, you reason is probably shit! I hate you!

With those words Haley stared into his eyes in see the hatred in them. He really hated her. Maybe she should have stayed on that bus. At least he would be safe, even if she wasn't…happy.

Taking a breath Nathan continued, "I don't want to know what your reason is and I don't want to know. If I was ever to forgive you, and that's a big IF in itself, you'll have to prove it to me, and not by giving me some excuse that it took you three months to make up."

Haley's head was down and she just nodded. "Just know I love you Nathan, and that I will fight for you okay? If there are any words that come out of my mouth that you should believe just believe that," and with that she walked out of the room.

Nathan sat there watching her leave wondering if he should have at least let her speak; but that part inside of him just couldn't for fear that he would too easily give in.

Haley's walk home was long, but needed. She took out her iPod and just listened to the words being sung to her. She couldn't even sing the words. Singing and music was just tarnished for her. She lost everything because of a person named Chris, and his obsession with music. Tears continued to fall down her face.

Walking into the apartment she saw Lucas, Peyton, and Brooke sitting on the couch watching a movie. Brooke turned around and asked her where she had been. She saw Lucas turn around, with a look that killed her. He was pretty much telling her not to rat him out with that look, and that same look killed her insides even more than Nathan's previous words.

"Just had to stop at school to talk to Turner," she said simply.

"You getting kicked out further making our lives better," Peyton said her voice full of hate. Haley just looked down and walked to her room. The part that surprised her the most was that she heard someone tell Peyton to "quit it". The part that surprised her most was that it wasn't Lucas sticking up for her, it was Brooke.

Upon reaching her blown up air mattress she let her body fall onto it. As she let the music play in her ears she took out a photo of her and Nathan and just stared at it until sleep came over her.


	3. Chapter 3

It was the first day of school and Haley felt sick to her stomach not knowing how today would go. She knew for sure that it wasn't going to be easy, especially because everyone hated her for leaving Nathan. All they knew were the rumors they heard or what Nathan may have told them, no one really knew her side, but to her it didn't matter. All that mattered was the Nathan knew the truth.

Haley was getting dressed hoping that Luke would remember to pick her up. She knew it had been a while but they had gone to school together for as far back as she could remember.

It was then she heard a knock on the apartment door. She got up to get it figuring Brooke was taking forever to get dressed as she always did, but to her surprise Brooke had made it to the door before she fully opened the bedroom door. To her surprise it was Lucas. She was happy to know he remembered. That is until he heard his conversation with Brooke.

"So Luke you come to bring Haley and I, I see," said Brook. "I hope there is some coffee with that ride."

"Oh ya I've come to get you Brooke." Said Luke, "but I don't have to get Haley if you don't want. I figured you wouldn't want to ride with her in the car and stuff. I mean you have rep to protect."

"Luke don't be stupid Haley has been your friend and just because you give her a ride doesn't mean I think any less of you or anything dumb like that."

"Ya I guess go get her," was all Luke could reply.

Upon hearing this Haley felt like crap. Her own best friend didn't even want to admit his friendship with her. She couldn't help feeling that he was embarrassed to be seen with her. A feeling she never thought would happen. Maybe she should have sucked it up and just stayed on tour.

Seeing Brooke walk to her she quickly went into the room pretending like she didn't hear anything.

"Luke's here to bring us to school Haley," Brooke said.

"Ok just let me grab my bag." Haley responded.

Walking into the living room she saw Luke. "Hey Hales ready for the first day?"

"ya," said Haley. He acted like there was nothing wrong.

Getting out of the car Haley made up an excuse that she needed to go to the office to get something's. While she knew she could have done it later in the day, she knew that neither of them really wanted to walk into school with her. They didn't want anything to ruin their reputation. At least it seemed like Lucas didn't

From the second Haley walked into the school she could hear the snickering and the comments. She even thought she felt something being thrown at her. All she could do was continue with her head down to the office.

The office was no good trip, the school work that she missed was already piled high for her to do if she wanted to catch up in time and all they could do was tell her to come back at the end of the day because they had more for her.

Walking to her locker she saw where it was right with Lucas and Nathan's locker, right where they were standing talking to Peyton and Brooke.

Timidly she walked over to the group. She needed them back in her life and she knew that. She needed to try to break down their walls and hopefully one day forgive her whether or not they knew the real reason why they left.

"Hey guys" said Haley.

"What do you want Haley, none of us want you here, especially Nathan," said Peyton.

"Well Peyton you're in front of my locker so I don't really know what you would like me to do when you're standing right in front of it."

"Well she probably figured you went by your stage name and didn't think your locker would be here," Nathan said with venom in his voice.

"Nathan…please just hear me out" Haley said

"Huh, ya not worth it," said Nathan, "just like all those months I wasted with you."

It felt like he physically punched her. Out of all the punches she has received in her life that seemed to hurt more.

"Hopefully one day I'll seem worth it to all of you guys," said Haley as she quickly put her things in her locker. "I'll show you guys how sorry I really am." And with that Haley walked off to her first class.

It was now lunch time and Haley already felt like shit. Between all the stare people gave her and the negative comments about her Haley only felt worse. Walking into the cafeteria she saw Peyton, Luke, Nathan, Brooke, and Luke sitting at a table. Not knowing how good of an idea it was, but knowing she had to try Haley walked over to the table.

Sitting down next to Luke and across from Nathan everyone but Brooke stared at her.

"What are you doing here Haley, didn't you get the hint we don't want you around," said a moody Peyton.

"I'm here Peyton whether or not you like it okay. I'm not here to hurt anyone or make you hate me any more than you do. I'm here because I need you guys back in my life," said Haley with the last part of that statement looking Nathan in the eyes.

All Peyton could mutter was, "whatever just don't talk to us."

All through lunch anytime Haley would attempt to say a word Peyton would shush her. Eventually she just stopped trying. She figured sitting with them was a step within its self.

The rest of the day went just poorly for Haley. With her bag packed as much as it could be Haley headed upside where she saw Luke had left without her. He didn't even come looking for her. He probably purposely got all his things before his last class so there wasn't a chance of seeing her when he was at his locker.

Haley's head went down, what was happening to him? Eventually she would have to talk to him.

With that she headed to Karen's where she would work a few hours since Karen recently agreed to let her come back.


End file.
